Returning Magic or Not
by Silvertoekee
Summary: Touya's powers have been stablized and he can see spirits and such again. Finished!
1. Prologue Ghostly Figure

Returning Powers or Not?  
  
Prologue:  
  
  
  
I didn't realize that something strange was happening to me until a few weeks back when I was passing through the woods at night. It was quiet late and I was on my way home from work when I saw a flash of light in the darken forest. Feeling curious I left my bike at the foot of the stairs and began to climb. When I reached the top I saw the strange flash of light again and decided to follow it. It was probably a foolish thing to do but I felt that I had to know what it was. The shrubs and trees scratched at my skin and clothes but I kept going. The light stopped at the cliff edge which had a short drop to the street below. I tentatively stepped out of the forest and walked a few steps toward the light before stopping. It began to glow brightly and I had to shield my eyes for a moment. When I lowered my hands I saw a ghostly outline of my mother. Her long hair was blowing and she had a gentle smile on her face.  
  
"Mother how can I see you?"  
  
She looked at me for a moment but shook her head slightly. "You will figure it out Touya I am sure."  
  
And then she faded away. I could not sense her anymore and feeling dejected began the long walk back to my bike. I felt a tear slide down my cheek and reaching up I wiped it away. Over the next few weeks I began to see shadowy figures fading in and out around me but was unsure of what to do. I didn't tell Yuki or Sakura what was going on because I wasn't too sure myself. Were my powers returning or perhaps it was a side effect of Yuki and Yue absorbing my powers to live? Unsure of this I pushed it to the back of my mind to deal with later if at all.  
  
  
  
Tbc……. 


	2. Chapter 1 Unstable Powers

Returning Powers or Not?  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
On the way home from school one afternoon with Yuki I noticed a strange white aura coming from him and somehow I knew it was Yue's. Yuki glanced over at me and smiled.  
  
"Touya what's wrong?"  
  
"Why do you ask Yuki?"  
  
He gave me a strange look before shaking his head at me. "Because I have been asking you if you wanted to study at my house or yours twice."  
  
I felt a slight blush stain my cheeks and dropped my eyes to the ground. "Uh sorry about that Yuki. How about yours?"  
  
Yuki just smiled at me and it took us a few minutes to get to his house. Leaving our bikes in his driveway we walked up the steps and entered his home. We stood in the hallway and I could see sliding doors, shiny wooden floors, and a few plants. Opening one of the doors we walked into a living room and settled down for a long study session. We studied in companionable silence together for a while before I noticed that Yuki was watching me. Glancing up I noticed he had a worried expression on his face and there was a sad look in his hazel eyes.  
  
"What's wrong Yuki?" I asked him. He didn't respond for a moment before asking me, "I could ask you that as well Touya. You have been distant of late and distracted."  
  
I was about to reply when I saw Yuki get a vacant look in his eyes. He blinked and looking down at me there was a sad expression in his hazel eyes.  
  
"Sorry Touya it seems that Yue is needed so I have to go but this isn't over ok?"  
  
I nodded slowly and watched as Yuki transformed into Yue. The blue light slowly faded from the room and feathers floated in the air. Yue glanced down at me and then turning around he walked out of the room. I heard the front door open and then wing beats. Soon there was nothing but silence and sighing I gathered up my books and left. I knew that Yuki might be gone for a while helping my sister with something and hoped that they would be ok.  
  
It was later that night while lying in bed that I heard wing beats then nothing but silence. Feeling curious I walked toward my window and opened it. It was a full moon that night and the stars twinkled over head. I looked around but for a moment I did not see a thing but could feel a presence nearby. Closing my eyes I concentrated and for a moment and I could sense a white aura nearby. My powers were still too unstable to last very long and the aura slowly faded away.  
  
"Yue?"  
  
Feathers rustled nearby and I felt the air stir near my face before opening my eyes. The moon guardian hovered before me and he had a serious look in his silver eyes. His wings rustled a bit and his long white hair glowed in the moonlight. Seeming to come to some decision Yue reached out and cupped my face with his left had. I was startled and would have moved back if not for the worry I saw in his eyes.  
  
"Touya, what has been bothering you of late? Yuki is extremely worried about this as well as Sakura."  
  
I was startled by him even talking or having any physical contact with me but then I smiled. Yue's eyes widened and I watched different emotions filter across his face.  
  
Reaching up I gently touched Yue's hand and said, "Thank you Yue."  
  
I saw his eyes widened in shock before he smiled back at me. I felt my heart skip a beat but decided to deal with those feelings later. Right now I need to ask Yue about what was happening to me.  
  
"Will you please come in Yue? There is something I need to talk to you about."  
  
He nodded slowly and I stepped back to allow him room to enter. He landed inside of my room and sat down near the window. Walking over to my bed I sat down and began to gather my thoughts.  
  
Yue was quiet for a moment before asking me, "What did you need to talk me about Touya?"  
  
Gazing into his silver eyes I decided to get the point. "Are my power's getting stronger Yue? Or is it some kind of side effect from you and Yuki absorbing my powers."  
  
He seemed deep in thought and did not answer me for a few moments. Rustling his wings slightly he stood up and walked over to me. We gazed at each other for a moment before he closed his silver eyes.  
  
"I don't know Touya, I just don't know."  
  
I felt despair hit me and was unsure of what to do. On the one I was glad that I had given Yue my powers for him and Yuki to live. But sometimes l missed my powers very much, especially when I wanted to see my mother. Looking up at Yue I noticed he was watching me sadly and reaching up I tapped him on the nose. He almost went cross eyes when I did that and I smiled.  
  
"Don't feel guilty Yue, I am glad that I gave you two my powers so that you and Yuki could live."  
  
He smiled back at me and I watched in amazement as a slight blush stained his pale cheeks. Stepping back from me he was quiet for a moment before replying, "We could ask Eriol about this he may know what is going on."  
  
I blinked in surprise and felt silly for not thinking about Eriol. He was one of Clow Reed's reincarnations so maybe just maybe he could help. Or at least I hope he could.  
  
  
  
Tbc….  
  
Well what do u think? Not bad for writing it when I am sleepy hehe. Review please. 


	3. Chapter 2 Hope

Thanks for reviewing! I am not to sure where this is going yet or what's up with Touya and Yue but I will know soon I hope.

Returning Powers or Not?

Chapter 2

I had to wait until the next day to get Eriol's number from my little sister Sakura. Both me and Yue had decided not to tell her a thing until we knew what was going on with my powers. We decided to meet at Yuki's house that night to call Eriol's number and ask him what to do. It took forever for me to fall back to sleep and when I finally did I had the strange dreams that I could not remember.

The next morning it was my turn to make breakfast and I impatiently waited for Sakura to come down to the kitchen. Our father had left earlier to go to the University for a research project and it was the perfect time to get the number. But I didn't know what she would think when I asked for Eriol's number, but hopefully she wouldn't ask to many questions. I just wasn't to sure if I could answer any of them and didn't really want to lie to Sakura. Hearing her making a huge commotion up stairs I knew she would be running behind as usual and began to set the table. She ran down the stairs and quickly took her seat at the table.

"Good morning big brother!"

She was smiling up at me happily and I responded in kind, "Good morning monster."

I watched her face turn slightly red and she clinched her fist at me. "I am not a monster!"

I let out a slight laugh before we began to eat breakfast. She was in a good mood and began to tell me what she had to do at school today. I figured that this was the best time to ask her and I hoped for the best.

Feeling slightly nervous I decided to get it over with and I asked, "Sakura I was wondering if I could get Eriol's phone number from you?"

Sakura looked slightly taken back by this and seemed to be thinking about something. She blinked her green eyes at me for a moment and looked down at the table.

"Big brother I…."

I could here a slight hesitation in her voice and I wondered if she was going to ask me what was wrong. But then she did something that startled me. Lifting up her head she smiled at me before nodding slowly.

"Yes you can have it, I just need to go upstairs to get it."

Getting up from the table she ran up the stairs and came down a few moments later. Walking over to me she handed me the number and I told her thank you. Looking down into her green eyes I saw she was very worried and sad as well. Deciding to distract her I leaned over and patted her on the head.

"Better hurry up monster or were going to be late for school."

I watched her glare at me before running back up the stairs.

"I am not a monster!"

I heard her yell from upstairs and I let out a slight laugh. I looked down at the paper in my hands and I hoped that Eriol could answer all of my questions. And I could not wait to get to school and tell Yuki. Cleaning up the kitchen I grabbed my book bag and headed outside. Jumping on my bike I rode out of the driveway and could hear Sakura telling me to wait for her. Smiling slightly I slowed down and waited for her to catch up with me.

The cherry trees were in bloom and the flowers floated all around us. I felt happy by this sight and up ahead I could see Yuki waiting in his usual spot for us. We greeted him and headed to school. Sakura and Yuki began to talk and I vaguely paid attention. I heard something about Kero and Shaoron that brat kid again, but decided not to say anything about it for now. I just could not stand the brat kid ever since he had picked on my little sister, oh well. We dropped Sakura off at school before we arrived at our high school. Leaving our bikes by the bike rack we headed toward the doors.

"Touya?"

I looked over at Yuki and noticed the worry in his eyes. Reaching over I grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Yes Yuki I got the number and we can call Eriol's number tonight."

I watched him slowly smile at this before nodding slightly. A white aura surround Yuki and I knew that Yue was listening to us. He got a slightly distracted look before smiling up at me.

"Yue says he is glad and that he hopes that Eriol can tell you what is happening."

Entering the building I hoped that he could because if not I wondered what I would do.

Tbc….

Man this one was hard to write for some reason oh well hopefully the next one will be easier. Please review.


	4. Chapter 3 Rainy Night

Thanks for reviewing you nice people ;) It helps.  
  
Returning Powers or Not?  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
It was raining that night when I rode my bike over to Yuki's house. Lightening flashed overhead and for a moment everything was lit up in white and then faded to black again. Shaking the wet hair out of my eyes I squinted and for a moment I could have sworn I had seen something. It had shone for a moment when the lightening flashed then completely vanished. Theses were the times I wished my powers were more stable or reliable especially when perhaps a spirit was wandering nearby. Most people would think it strange or just darn weird to be able to see spirits or ghost but not me. For as long as I could remember I had always been able to see them and had felt only respect for them. It was fun to tease Sakura about ghosts and she would shriek in fear. I felt a smile form on my lips and let out a quiet laugh. Lightening flashed again and there a few feet in front of me stood a glowing figure. Trying to brake I lost my balance and ended up flipping over the handle bars. The ground was very cold, hard, and wet. Swearing furiously I blinked water out of my eyes and gazed up at it.  
  
My mother floated before me and her white wings arched overhead. She had a gentle smile on her face and she seemed to be laughing at me.  
  
"Touya are you alright?"  
  
I smiled sheepishly and nodded slowly. Standing up I dusted myself off and I seemed to be ok.  
  
"Yes mother I am fine. Just a little wet and bruised but I will live."  
  
I could tell she was glad by this and I began to wonder how it was possible for me to see her. My powers were so unstable theses days and I was still in shock that they were even working at all. Especially since my powers had been given to Yuki and Yue so that they could still exist in this world.  
  
She seemed to be able understand my confusion and said, "Touya, all your questions will be answered soon I promise. Just be patient my son."  
  
"Alright mother."  
  
I felt slightly frustrated by this answer but knew she would tell me when she was ready. Letting out a tired sigh I smiled half heartedly at her.  
  
"I have to go now Touya but remember that I am always watching over you."  
  
And with that she was gone. I blinked in surprise because I still had not found out why she had come to see me or what was going on. Shaking my head I quickly got back on my bike and headed to Yuki's house.  
  
It took about 5 more minutes to get there before I saw his house. Leaving my bike in his driveway I headed for the front door. Knocking on the door I waited impatiently for him to answer it. Footsteps sounded in the house and then the door was quickly opened. Yuki stood bathed in the warm glow of the light and it made his silver hair and pale skin glow. I watched a warm smile appear on his face and it lit up his eyes. I smiled back and he let me into his house.  
  
"Touya your soaked! You go into the living room and I will get you a towel."  
  
He quickly disappeared down the hallway and into another room. Walking into the living room I stood in the center and shivered slightly. It was warm in his house but I was completely soaked from my bike ride. A towel dropped over my head and warm hands touched my back.  
  
"You should have waited for the rain to stop Touya."  
  
I heard concern in his voice and turning around gave one of his hands a gentle squeeze. He was looking at me worriedly and I smiled at him in reassurance.  
  
"No Yuki, I promised that we would call Eriol tonight and that's what we are going to do."  
  
Yuki let out a sigh and I heard him mutter stubborn. Grinning at him I quickly dried my hairs and face.  
  
"Thank you Yuki."  
  
"Your welcome. Hmmm I have a some clothes that should fit you. Come one lets go to my room."  
  
We quickly left the room and walked down the hallway to his room. His room was pretty big with a huge bed in the corner, a bay window, and lot of books on the dresser. Opening his closet door he rummaged inside before pulling out a blue shirt and black sweats.  
  
"Here go on and change. I will wait for you in the living room."  
  
Nodding my head in thanks I quickly stripped off my clothes and towel dried the rest of my body. Changing into the clothes I quickly gathered my things and left the room. His back was to me when I entered the room. For a moment I could see a white aura surround him and white wings arched over head and long hair pooled to the floor. When I blinked the aura was gone and for a moment I felt a sense of loss seize me. Shaking my head I walked into the room and asked Yuki what should I do with my clothes. He took my clothes to be washed and disappeared. I let out a sigh and sat down in one of the couches,. Closing my eyes I felt my whole body relax. A sense of anticipation filled me quickly followed by excitement. At last I might finally know what was happening to me and what was up with my powers. I heard footsteps and opening my eyes saw Yuki standing in the doorway. He had a cordless phone in his hand and walking over to me sat down on the couch. Yuki smiled at me and handed me the phone.  
  
"I guess its time huh Yuki."  
  
"I guess it is."  
  
We sat there for a moment quietly before we both let out a nervous laugh. Shaking my head I looked at Yuki and noticed he was smiling at me. Taking a deep breath I quickly dialed Eriol's number and heard it ring a few times before a woman answer. Memorizing stuff can sure come in handy.  
  
"Hello."  
  
I immediately recognized Kaho's soft voice on the phone.  
  
Smiling I asked quietly, "Hello Kaho this is Touya may I speak to Eriol?"  
  
"Touya?"  
  
She sounded slightly surprised but pleased at the same time. I wondered about this but she told me to hang on and then I heard voices in the distance.  
  
Eriol soon answered and I couldn't wait to ask him my questions.  
  
"Hello Touya, I figured you would be calling me soon."  
  
I blinked and looked at the phone in shock. Yuki was looking at me in concern and he seemed confused.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Because Touya I know that something is wrong with you and your powers. And I think its time for us to return to Japan."  
  
I didn't know what to say to this and somehow knew that things were really going to get interesting from this point on.  
  
  
  
Tbc………….  
  
Sorry for leaving it at that but need some food and um stuff hehe. Review please~ 


	5. Chapter 4 Feeling Sick

Thanks for the review and well I think there is going to be a yue and touya thing but hey maybe not. Argh so hard to make up my mind.  
  
Returning Powers or Not?  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
I lay in bed that night and began to think over the conversation that I had with Eriol on the phone. He had promised me that he and the others would be arriving in a few days. I had asked him if he knew what was wrong with me but he had told me no. The only way for him to find out would be to come and check me out in person. I was not too happy because he was bringing Ruby Moon but hopefully he would not bug me too much. Yuki had been glad that everyone was coming again but I could tell he was still worried. Rolling over onto my side I decided to get some sleep.  
  
When I awoke in the morning I knew something was wrong and it was not good. Everything appeared hazy and it was hard to think. Sitting up in bed I grabbed my head and let out a low moan. Agony shot through my skull and it felt like my head was going to explode. Laying back down quickly I closed my eyes and tried to relax. It took a few minutes but the pain finally subsided. I cautiously opened my eyes and sat up in bed. Everything seemed okay and I let out a sigh. It appeared that things were getting worse and not just with my powers. Standing up I decided not to tell anyone until Eriol arrived. Walking over to my closet I began to get ready for school and hoped that I the pain would not come back for awhile.  
  
I was eating lunch at school later that day with Yuki in our usual spot under the big oak tree. There was much laughter and shouting from the other students. It was hard to keep acting normal that when every few minutes I would fill a bit of pain. It had started after I had arrived at my first class and it was steadily getting worse. I was unsure if I should stay at school or ask the nurse if I could go home. I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize Yuki was calling my name until he shook me slightly.  
  
"Touya?"  
  
I gazed over at him and noticed that he was looking at me worriedly. Trying to smile reassuringly I winced as pain shot through me again.  
  
"Uh Yuki I gotta go. I will see you later?"  
  
Gathering up my lunch I quickly walked away. I could here Yuki calling after me but did not turn around. I did not want him to see me in pain and I did not want to have to answer any questions. Rushing into the school I ran to the nurse's office.  
  
"Miss I am not feeling so good. I was wondering if I could go home and rest?  
  
She looked at me for a moment like I was crazing before her eyes widened in surprise. I was unsure why she looked this way and wondered if I should just leave. The nurse seemed to come to a decision and signed me a pass out of school.  
  
"Yes you should go home Touya, you do not look so good."  
  
Now this surprised me because I thought I was hiding the pain well. Tell her thank you I ran back to my class and grabbed my things. Exiting the building I unlocked my bike and soon was on my way home. The pain began to grow steadily worse and I knew that I would have to stop soon. My house was just to far away and I would not be able to make it until the pain went away. Glancing around I noticed that the woods were nearby and it was a perfect place to rest. I quickly followed the path that cut through it and noticed a small path that branched off. I followed it for a while until it came to a small clearing with a big cherry tree in the center. Getting off my bike or more like stumbling off I walked over to the tree and sat down with my back against it. The pain grew worse and I began to feel feverish. Everything was growing hazy and the last thing I saw before I fainted was a white shape headed towards me.  
  
I woke up slowly and I did not feel any pain. This was a relief and opening my eyes I began to look around. It was growing dark and I could hear crickets chirping. I let out a slight gasp when I finally noticed that my head was in someone's lap and it happened to be Yue's. The moon guardian's eyes were closed and he appeared to be asleep. His white wings circled us half way and I could feel one of his hand's resting on my chest. Gazing up at him I noticed that his white hair was in a disarray and that he looked beautiful when he slept. I felt a blush stain my cheeks and was glad that he was still asleep. Trying to calm my heartbeats I took a deep breath and waited until the blush faded away. Reaching up I touched his face and softly called his name. Yue shifted slightly before his eyes fluttered open. Our eyes met and I noticed how for the first time they were looking at me warmly instead of coldly.  
  
"Hmmm Touya you are finally awake."  
  
His voice was low and sleepy sounding. It made my heart kick into overdrive and it was hard not to blush again.  
  
"Yes I am. Um Yue how did you find me?"  
  
Yue smiled at me and I felt my heart skip a beat again. Darn heart.  
  
"I can find you anywhere because I have your powers remember?"  
  
I nodded slowly but it was hard to think with him looking at me so kindly. I was unsure what was going on with me and did not know what to do. I was about to ask another question when he beat me to it.  
  
"Touya why were you acting so strange earlier? And why did you leave school without telling me? Yuki was so worried about you and so was I."  
  
I blinked in shock at Yue telling me he was worried and I felt slightly guilty for not telling Yuki I was leaving or about why I left. Letting out a sigh I sat up and turning around I faced the moon guardian. He was watching me quietly and waited for me to answer. Grabbing one of his hands I noticed how pale it was and all so how fragile. Looking up into his silver eyes I sighed and decided to tell him what was happening to me.  
  
  
  
Tbc….  
  
Well hope this is okay cause my mind was everywhere when I was writing it. Sorry for leaving it here but have school in the morning and homework. Review please! 


	6. Chapter 5 Yue's thoughts

Here's a gushy moment. Well in this part is about what Yue is thinking along with Yuki popping in and out. Don't know why I did that but oh well enjoy.  
  
Returning Powers or Not?  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
I did not know what to say when Touya told me his powers were causing him pain and I felt it was my fault. If I had never let him give me his powers to stay alive then perhaps known of this would have ever happened. Touya sat there so calmly explaining about it like it was the weather. I could tell that he was very worried but was trying to be strong for me. I did not want to loose Touya like I had lost Master Clow, because I think I loved him. Maybe it was because he was always kind to me or had befriended my other half Yukito. Whatever it was I realized that I wanted to stay with him forever and never let him go. I felt surprised that I could feel this much emotion towards someone besides Clow Reed. I felt a smile form on my lips and let out a surprised laugh. Touya blinked at me in shock and seemed confused by my laughter.  
  
"Um Yue are you feeling ok?"  
  
I nodded slowly and could feel Yukito laughing in the back of my mind.  
  
(Its about time you realized how you felt for him Yue or more like how we both feel.)  
  
I blinked in surprise when I heard Yukito say this and felt a warm blush stain my cheeks. Glancing over at Touya I noticed he was watching me curiously and seemed confused.  
  
(Well are you going to show him how we feel or sit there like a rock?)  
  
Well if Yuki thinks I should show Touya then that's what I will do. Feeling shy I scooted closer to Touya and threw my arms around his neck. I heard him gasp and tightened my grip. He felt so warm and I could have hugged him forever. I felt surprised when Touya wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me even closer to him. We sat like that for a long time while the sky grew dark and the stars came out. The full moon appeared overhead and I could feel my powers grow stronger. Pulling slightly back I looked at Touya and thought how good he looked in the moonlight. The moon turned his brown hair even darker and made his lovely chocolate brown eyes glow slightly. Touya smiled at me and I felt my heart skip a beat.  
  
"Thank you Yue."  
  
I blinked in surprise. "For what Touya?"  
  
"For being my friend and for everything."  
  
I felt tears appear in my eyes and slowly trickle down my face. I felt happy when he said that and for the first time in years I cried. Touya reached up hesitantly and wiped them away from my eyes.  
  
"What's wrong Yue?"  
  
"Nothing Touya. I am just glad that you considered me your friend is all."  
  
"Idiot of course I consider you a friend."  
  
Touya was looking at me so seriously except for the slight smirk on his lips. Yuki was laughing in the back of my mind and I knew he was telling me I told you so. He had been telling me for months that Touya considered me a friend as well but I never was the type to pay attention to things like that. I didn't think that anyone would want me for a friend since I could be so cold and serious most times.  
  
"I will always be your friend Yue no matter what ok?"  
  
I nodded slowly at Touya and we continued to gaze into each other eyes.  
  
(Well Yue kiss him already! Or are you two going to stare at each other all night?)  
  
Feeling shocked slightly at Yuki the shy one telling me this I smiled and leaning forward kissed Touya on the lips. I watched his eyes widened in surprise before he closed them. Closing my eyes I let myself enjoy the kiss and let out a slight gasp when Touya's tongue touched my lips. He took advantage of this and slid his tongue into my mouth. Warmth flooded me and I let out a slight moan of pleasure. One of his hands cupped the back of my head and the other encircled my waist. It had been so long since I had been held and kissed that I felt happiness fill me.  
  
(Ha well its about time Yue.)  
  
I blushed at Yuki's remark but ignored him. Touya broke off the kiss and smiled down at me.  
  
"What was that for Yue?"  
  
"Because I care for you Touya and wanted to show you how much."  
  
I was still to shy and insecure to tell Touya how I really felt but maybe someday I would.  
  
"Hmmm. Well if that's the way you care for me then you should do it more often."  
  
I nodded slowly and laughed at his teasing comment.  
  
"I should probably head back home now since Sakura and father will be very worried about me."  
  
We both stood up and headed towards his bike. He got onto it and we both stood there for a moment.  
  
Coming to a quick decision I asked, "Do you want me to follow you home?"  
  
Touya looked at me for a moment before replying, "Yes I would like that very much."  
  
Opening up my wings I flew along beside him as we headed towards his home. I hoped that Eriol would know what was wrong with Touya and be able to help him. I hoped and prayed with all my heart. I still felt that it was my fault that Touya was getting sick but until I knew it was me, then there was nothing I could do about it for now. But if it was then I was willing to give Touya's powers back to him and fade away rather then cause the one I loved pain.  
  
  
  
Tbc……..  
  
Man writing about emotions and gushy stuff is hard. Review please. 


	7. Chapter 6 Emotions are Confusing

Thanks for reviewing. Well here is the next chapter and sheesh talk about a hard one =).  
  
Returning Powers or Not?  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
The sunlight hit me squarely in the face when I woke up that morning and letting out a groan I rolled over quickly. I could hear the birds singing outside and blinking owlishly I glanced over at my clock. It was just barley 6 am and I wondered what the heck I was doing up so early on a Saturday morning.  
  
Gazing across the room I thought over what had happened the other night with Yue and I felt extremely happy. It had shocked me when Yue I had told me that he had cared about me. I had always wondered if the moon guardian found me a nuisance or someone to be tolerated because his other half Yukito was my best-friend. But to find out he truly cared about me for me was down right astonishing. It was the last thing I would have expected to hear from Yue and the next shocker was when he had kissed me. His lips had felt so warm and he had tasted slightly like mint. It had made my heart beat race into overdrive and I had felt like I was on cloud nine. I think I was finally sorting out my feelings and I think that I was slowly falling in love with him. It wasn't like what I had felt for Kaho but something on another level entirely. Like maybe Yue was my true love or maybe my soul mate. It was so confusing and I decided to sort this out later after I found out what was wrong with my powers. Closing my eyes I decided to go back to sleep and think about everything later.  
  
A few hours later we stood in the airport waiting for the flight from London, England to land. My sister Sakura along with Yukito, Tomoyo, and even Keroberos had come with me to see Eriol and the others. Hopefully Eriol would be able to finally answers my questions and help me with my problems.  
  
"Big Brother?"  
  
Glancing down I noticed that Sakura had a slightly worried expression on her face. I smiled at her in reassurance but she didn't smile back at me. I wondered if maybe she had figured out that something was wrong and that's why Eriol was coming to Japan. She had never asked me why I had wanted his number and I had never told her. It wasn't that I didn't think she could handle it, it was just that I wanted to have all the facts before I told her.  
  
"Yes Sakura?"  
  
"Um uh. Never mind."  
  
I heard her hesitate before changing her mind but before I could ask her, she wandered over to Tomoyo who of course had a camera. The two girls began to discuss something quietly but I could not tell what.  
  
"I think she knows Touya."  
  
I glanced over at my friend Yuki in surprise since I had not realized he had returned from getting some food from a fast food joint. He was munching on some fries and was looking over at Sakura.  
  
"She does huh?"  
  
"Yes I do. Kero and Yue both have said that her powers are growing stronger every day. And perhaps she is able to sense something is wrong with you and your powers."  
  
I let out a tired sigh and glanced over at Yukito again. He had finished the fries and was watching me. Reaching over I cupped his chin and gazed down into his hazel brown eyes. There was warmth there and concern.  
  
"Are you going to tell her Touya? Yue and I believe you should do it."  
  
Nodding my head slowly I replied, "Yes after I have a talk with Eriol."  
  
We continued to look at each other until we heard the London flight being announced. Letting go of Yuki's chin I turned around and gazed at the doors that Eriol would soon walk through.  
  
"Yue says that not to worry Touya, Eriol will surely be able to help you."  
  
I smiled softly and nodded in reply. "Tell him thank you Yuki."  
  
It took awhile for the plane to land and for the passengers to leave the plane. We watched as different people were reunited with their families until at last we saw the four people we were waiting for. Eriol had grown a little and his blue black hair was slightly longer. Kaho was still the same although this time her reddish hair was in a ponytail. I couldn't see Spinel but I knew he was around somewhere. And as for Nakuru well her hair was in two long reddish pink braids and she had the biggest grin.  
  
"Touya!"  
  
She let out the loud yell of my name and god's did it hurt. I blushed as everyone just about in the airport turned and looked at us. Nakuru was smiling and then she began to run towards me. But before she could jump and hug me to death Yukito stepped in her way. She skidded to a halt and blinked at Yukito innocently. But I don't think Yukito bought that one not at all.  
  
"As much as I like you Nakuru, nobody messes with my boyfriend k."  
  
I blinked in shock and I knew everyone else was in shock as well. Just when had I become Yuki's boyfriend? And I had never heard him speak so firmly or coldly before. Was it Yue?  
  
"Well okay Yukito or should I say Yue? I was only going to give him a hug and ask him how he was."  
  
I still didn't know how to handle this situation and neither did anyone else. We stood there frozen for a moment and unsure of how to proceed. Luckily Kaho took over and she greeted everyone with a cheery voice and this defused the situation for now. I smiled over at Kaho in gratitude and she winked at me.  
  
"Hello Touya. It's been a while since we last met."  
  
I looked down at Eriol and noticed that he was smiling at me cheerfully.  
  
"Yes it has been a long time. Have you figured out what is wrong with my powers Eriol?"  
  
He gazed at me seriously from his blue eyes and seemed to come to a decision.  
  
"Well the only way for me to find out is to check you over with my powers and then perhaps I will be able to help you."  
  
Kaho and Sakura walked slowly over to us. They were both in deep conversation and seemed to come to some sort of agreement. Kaho looked at both of us and smiled.  
  
"Perhaps we should head over to your old home and began Eriol?"  
  
"Yes we should Kaho. Lets go to my old home everyone."  
  
We all left the airport and piled into Tomoyo's limo. It was a short trip over to Eriol's home and finally everything would be answered.  
  
  
  
Tbc………  
  
Sorry for leaving it like that but need some sleep and have to work soon. Hope you like it and review! 


	8. Chapter 7 Emotions Released

Ahem there is some sappy and kissy stuff in this one. Hehe.  
  
Returning Powers or Not?  
  
Chapter 7: Emotions Released  
  
It had not taken us long to arrive at Eriol's home and help get everyone situated. The car ride had not been fun with Nakuru flirting with me and Yuki glaring daggers at her. I had a feeling he would have gladly strangled her if given the chance. We all felt a sense of relief when we had arrived at the house and had gotten quickly out of the car. Kaho had ushered Nakuru quickly inside and we all let out sigh's of relief. After everyone had rested and had lunch Eriol had asked Yukito to change into Yue, he had looked at him a moment before a white light surrounded him and Yue appeared.  
  
"Why do you need me Eriol?"  
  
"Because you are an important part of this along with Sakura."  
  
Sakura and I looked at each other in shock. Just when had my sister needed to be involved in all of this?  
  
"Me too?"  
  
"Yes you too Sakura."  
  
When Yue was going to ask another question Eriol had just shook his head.  
  
"I cannot answer that now but I will later, I promise."  
  
I felt frustrated by this comment and could tell that Yue did too. Eriol had said that he would need time to prepare his spell and that he would come and get me, Sakura, and Yue. I had decided to wait in Eriol study along with Yue, because I had felt the need to be alone with him. The others were in the living room watching TV and waiting for Eriol to come out of the library. Sighing softly I glanced over at Yue and noticed he was frowning slightly.  
  
"What is it Yue?"  
  
He glanced over at me and I saw fear in his silver eyes, before he looked away.  
  
"I..I am afraid Touya."  
  
Yue whispered that so softly that I almost didn't catch it in time. I blinked in surprise and had to know the reason for that comment.  
  
"Why did you say that Yue?"  
  
He was quiet for moment and I thought he wasn't going to answer.  
  
"Because maybe I am going to loose you and there is nothing I can do about it."  
  
I watched as Yue closed his eyes and tears slowly slide down his face. I didn't know what to say to this or how to respond. It was possible that I could die but until I knew for sure I was not going to worry about it. Grabbing Yue by the shoulders I hugged him and laid my head on his hair. He hesitantly encircled his arms and wings around me and sighed softly. I stroked his long white hair with one hand and closed my eyes.  
  
"Yue no matter what happens I promise I will always be with you because I love you."  
  
Yue stiffened in my arms and he quickly looked up at me. Shock showed clearly in his silver eyes and he seemed speechless. I was unsure as well because I had blurted out something that I had been confused about for awhile now. After the night when Yue had kissed me, I had come to realize that I more then liked the moon guardian. Maybe it was the way he devoted himself to my sisters welfare or the kindness I got glimpses of. Whatever it was didn't matter because I loved Yue with all my heart.  
  
"Are you sure Touya. I mean it's not a lie to make me feel better right?"  
  
"No Yue its not. I really mean it with all my heart."  
  
Yue gazed up at me quietly and then he began to smile.  
  
"I love you too Touya. I think I have for a long time ever since the day we met."  
  
"The day we met?"  
  
"Yes the day you shared your powers with me."  
  
Happiness filled me to know that this beautiful and caring person loved me too. I smiled down at him and leaning forward captured his lips with my own. He moaned low in his throat and I tightened my grip his long white hair. The kiss was hot and wanton. I felt like I was on fire and at any moment was going to start to burn. Yue began to purr in the back of his throat and he tightened his wings around me.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
We both jumped in startlement and looked over at the door. Kero stood looking at us and he was smiling.  
  
"What is it Keroberos?"  
  
I glanced over at Yue and noticed he was glaring rather coldly at his counter part. I understood why and let out a sigh because he sure had come at a bad moment. Keroberos did look sheepishly at the floor but he didn't look afraid.  
  
"Eriol just wanted to let you two know that he is done with his preparations and that he is waiting for you."  
  
I felt apprehension fill me but felt hope as well. Finally I would know one way or the other. Looking over at Yue I noticed he was afraid again and I sighed softly.  
  
"Alright we will be there in a minute Kero."  
  
Kero glanced up at me and I could see warmth there in his golden eyes.  
  
"Okay Touya I will tell him."  
  
We watched Kero turn and close the door with a yellow wing behind him. Walking over to Yue I grasped one of his hands and looked down into his eyes. He squeezed my hand and smiled up at me. I could still see the worry and also determination in his eyes.  
  
"No matter what Touya we will be together."  
  
"Yes Yue no matter what."  
  
Walking towards the door hand in hand we would face this together.  
  
Tbc..............  
  
Sorry about leaving it here but I am having bad writers block and midterms are due. And man this was so hard to write when you are out of it. Argh it so frustrating! Review please and will try and finish this soon. 


	9. Chapter 8 Eriol's Magic Plan

Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Returning Powers or Not?  
  
Chapter 8: Eriol's Magic Plan  
  
I opened up the library door and saw Eriol along with Sakura waiting for us. The two had been talking about something but had looked up when we had entered. Sakura had looked slightly sad while Eriol had a secretive look. I was unsure if I should ask them what it was about but I had a feeling they would tell me soon.  
  
"Are you two ready to proceed?" Eriol asked quietly.  
  
I looked at Yue and he nodded.  
  
"Yes we are ready."  
  
Eriol turned around and grabbed one of the books on the shelf. The bookcase opened up to reveal a secret door that led to another room. He motioned for us to follow him and we entered a room that had a magic circle with the sun, moon and stars in the center. There was strange symbol on the walls that appeared to be in Chinese, English, and Japanese.  
  
Sakura looked over at Eriol and asked, "What is this room?"  
  
"This is the place were I practiced my magic and did research. It's a shield room so whatever I did in here did not get out to the outside world."  
  
"So is this were you are going to find out what is wrong with Touya?"  
  
Everyone glanced over at Yue and I noticed he had that cold look in his eyes. I had a feeling that he was hiding his emotions behind that mask of his and I bet everyone else knew as well.  
  
"Yes Yue this is were I will begin. Touya if you could kneel in the center of the circle we will began. Yue and Sakura please do not step into the circle nor interfere in anyway."  
  
They both nodded in agreement. I walked into the center of the circle and watched as Yue and Sakura stood against the wall. Eriol slowly walked up to me and smiled at me in reassurance.  
  
"You may feel slightly odd at first but everything will be ok. I just need to check your powers and see what is up with them."  
  
I nodded slowly and closed my eyes. Eriol hand felt cool when it touched my forehead and I felt his magic slide into me. It felt oddly pleasant and warm. When he removed his hand I felt slightly odd and slowly opened my eyes. Everything glowed slightly and it was just weird. I looked up at Eriol and noticed that he had a worried expression.  
  
"What is it Eriol?" Sakura asked.  
  
Eriol let out a tired sigh before resting his hand on my shoulder. He glanced over at Sakura and Yue.  
  
"Its just as I thought, Touya's powers have grown and are unstable."  
  
Yue walked to just the edge of the circle and was gazing at Eriol.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"It means that the spell you used on him to have his powers to live is causing his powers to go out of control. If this continues then Touya might die."  
  
I let out a slight sigh and finally understood what my mother meant when she told me I would figure out what was up with my powers.  
  
"No I won't let him die!"  
  
My head shot up and I glanced over at Yue. His wings were half opened and there were tears sliding down his face. Sakura had gripped on one of his hands and was looking at him worriedly.  
  
"Everything will be okay Yue, right Eriol?" she asked.  
  
Eriol was silent for a moment and appeared deep in thought. I felt him grip my shoulder and then release me. He glanced down at me and his blue eyes twinkled slightly.  
  
"Yes Sakura everything will be fine. Yue please come here and kneel in front of Touya."  
  
Yue looked confused but he walked over to us. He knelt in front of me and looked into my brown eyes. There was so much pain in his silver eyes and guilt. I raised my hand and cupped his chin gently.  
  
"Yue don't you dare blame yourself. It was my decision to give you my powers and I don't regret any of it."  
  
I watched as more tears spilled from Yue's eyes and he slowly nodded.  
  
"Okay Touya I know it's just that I feel so responsible."  
  
"Well don't."  
  
Leaning forward I kissed him softly on the lips and wiped the tears from his face. When I pulled away Yue was smiling at me and I smiled back. We both glanced up at Eriol when he placed his hands on both of our shoulders.  
  
"Let's begin ok. Sakura stand at the edge of the circle and raise your star staff."  
  
Sakura nodded her head and released her staff. She raised the star staff in the air and waited for Eriol to tell her what to do.  
  
"Sakura as soon as I start I want you to repeat everything I say."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Eriol released his sun staff and looked down at us.  
  
"I want you two to cross your arms and hold each other hands. Close your eyes and relax. It may feel odd at first while I fix Touya's power problem."  
  
"Will Yue still be okay?"  
  
Eriol smiled at me and nodded.  
  
"He will be more then fine and you will be able to support him and also use your powers again."  
  
I felt excited and looked at Yue. He was watching me but still seemed unsure. I winked at him and watched as he slowly smiled. Yue and I closed our eyes and waited for it to begin.  
  
I listened as both Sakura and Eriol began to speak.  
  
"Oh sun and moon and stars hear me. I wish to help the ones who kneel before me. Please help me with this task at hand."  
  
Soon I could not hear them anymore as magic began to fill me and I felt Yue tighten his hands. Everything soon grew quiet and I felt myself slip into darkness.  
  
Tbc......................  
  
Argh such a hard chapter to write sheesh! Oh well review please. 


	10. Chapter 9 Yue's Search

Returning Powers or Not?  
  
Chapter 9: Yue's Search  
  
The last thing I had remembered was grasping Touya's hands and hearing Eriol and Sakura. Looking around I noticed that a strange mist surrounded everything. I did not know were I was or what had happened to the others.  
  
Closing my eyes I asked, "Yukito do you know what happened or were we are?"  
  
(No I don't Yue I just remember we were in that room and then nothing.)  
  
I opened my eyes and came to a decision. Spreading my wings I tried to fly up high and see if I could find them but the mist made it hard to see.  
  
"Sakura, Touya, Eriol were are you?"  
  
I waited for them to call back or something but they did not reply.  
  
"You won't find them that way."  
  
I jumped in shock and turned around. A woman with long wavy grey hair and pale gray eyes with wings was watching me. I was unsure who she was or what she wanted.  
  
(Oh my god that's Nadeshiko. Touya and Sakura's mother!)  
  
I blinked in surprise at Yukito's shocking announcement. But didn't she die a long time ago?  
  
(Yes she did when they were still young. I wonder what she is doing here.)  
  
I decided to ask her some questions and hoped that she would answer.  
  
"Aren't you Touya's mother?"  
  
She smiled at me and nodded slowly.  
  
"Yes I am and you are Yue or should I call you Yukito? My son's best-friend correct?"  
  
Now that was a shock but then again Touya had said that she did come to visit sometimes. And she would know what was up with her family from her husband and just by observing.  
  
"Yes I am and I was wondering what is this place?"  
  
Nadeshiko was quiet for a moment and I wondered if she would answer me.  
  
"It's the place were one's magic comes from or I guess you could say we are inside of Touya's soul."  
  
"What?"  
  
Shock ran through me and I was unsure what to say.  
  
(Ask her were Touya is silly.)  
  
I blinked and was glad that Yukito was here with me.  
  
(Of course you are because you sure couldn't do anything without me!"  
  
I shook my head at that and gazed at Nadeshiko. She was watching me again and appeared to be waiting for me to speak.  
  
"Were is Touya at?"  
  
"He is a little ways away. Come I will lead you to him."  
  
We flew through the mist for a time before Nadeshiko looked over at me.  
  
"Do you love my son Yue?"  
  
I glanced over at her and blushed.  
  
"Yes I do, very much so."  
  
A warm smile appeared and her gray eyes twinkled at me.  
  
"Good. I know that you can make my son happy."  
  
I understood that I had her approval and happiness filled me. I could hear Yukito letting out a happy shout and smiled at that. The mist soon began to dissipate and there is the center floating in the air was Touya. Pale white wings extended above him and he glowed slightly with a blue light. His eyes were closed and he appeared a sleep.  
  
"I have to leave you two now but tell Touya that I will be seeing him soon."  
  
I glanced over at Nadeshiko and watched as she faded away.  
  
"Good Luck Yue and Yukito." she whispered.  
  
(Hey wait she never did tell us why we were here or what were suppose to do!)  
  
Yukito was right but that would have to wait I thought. Flying over to Touya I hovered before him and called his name softly. He moaned softly and opened up his brown eyes. For the first time since I took his powers I could see them glowing in the back of his eyes. He stretched softly and I watched his white wings ripple slightly.  
  
"Yue."  
  
Touya said my name so softly that I shivered slightly. He was looking at me with warmth and love in his eyes that I almost forgot to breathe. Reaching over I encircled my arms around his neck and kissed him softly. He slowly responded to the kiss and I closed my eyes. Touya encircled his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I soon forgot about the weird mist or where we were at and just enjoyed being in his arms. A warm light surrounded us and I knew that everything was going to be alright with Touya from now on.  
  
Tbc................  
  
Man this was a weird chapter to write and don't know why I wrote it. Not to sure if it makes sense either argh dumb writers block. Oh well review please! 


	11. Ch 10 Love Conquers All or Something.

Returning Powers or Not?

Chapter 10: Love Conquers All or Something.

Everything felt slightly weird and out of focus when I regained consciousness. The last thing I had remembered was holding Yue and then nothing. I wondered were I was and what had happened. I knew that I led in a bed because of the softness beneath me. Something warm shifted on top of me and I felt it sigh. Opening my eyes I saw Yue sprawled half on top of me with his long wings covering both of us. His silver hair was slightly tickling my chin and his eyes were closed. Reaching up I hesitantly stroked his hair and it was so soft and silky. I slid both my hands around his waist and held him tightly to me.

"So Touya how are you feeling?"

Snapping my head up I saw that my mother was hovering near the bed and she was smiling.

"Mother? What happened?"

"Your powers have been stabilized and from now on you can use them again."

I blinked and if I thought about I could sense my power that had been missing for awhile back in its rightful place. I looked down at Yue and felt a sense of fear.

"No Touya Yue is fine. You will be able to support him and be able to use your power too. Just like Sakura does with Kero and the Star Cards."

Relief filled me and I hugged Yue closer. I looked up at my mother and smiled.

"Does that mean I will be able to see you more often from now on mother?"

I watched as she smiled and then leaned down she kissed me on my forehead. Her long wavy hair brushed my face and it felt slightly cool.

"As often as I can come and see you and everyone my son."

We were quiet for a moment just watching each other and I was truly glad to see her again. My mother glanced down at Yue and she gently touched his white hair.

"Take care of him my son. Yue and Yukito love you very much and I know they will make you happy. I must go now but I will be seeing you."

I watched as she slowly faded away and then she was gone. A sense of relief filled me because she had accepted Yue and that she was happy for us. I laid there quietly and thought about many things.

A while later, Yue shifted slightly and looking down at him I watched as he opened his eyes. He looked around in confusion before glancing up at me.

I watched as warmth filled his silver eyes and he smiled shyly at me.

"Are you okay Touya?"

I reached up and brushed some of his white hair behind his ear. He leaned into my touch and half closed his eyes.

"Yes Yue I am fine and I want to thank you."

Yue's eyes widened in surprise and confusion.

"For what Touya?"

He looked so cute in that moment that I smiled at him.

"Just for helping me in my time of need and just for loving me."

I watched him blush and he smiled more warmly at me.

"I will always help you and be their Touya my love."

Yue leaned down and I closed my eyes as his lips touched mine. I knew that everything would be okay from now on and that as long as Yue was by my side everything would work out in the end. My powers were stronger then they used to be and I would probably have to be trained but that could wait until later. Much later I thought as I slowly deepened the kiss and Yue responded to it quiet happily. I could sense everyone else in the other part of the house and knew soon they would come and check on us soon. But for now I just wanted to be with Yue at this moment and forever.

------------

The End.

Alright I am finally finished woo hoo! Sorry it took so long but I was being lazy and had homework to finish. So review for me please and tell me what ya think.


End file.
